


Feel It Yum

by yutascherry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutascherry/pseuds/yutascherry
Summary: Yuta has trouble with a certain part of the Cherry Bomb choreography. Taeyong offers his professional assistance.





	Feel It Yum

  
"No matter how long we try, i can't do that part taeyong. im not flexible and i keep forgetting... just have them put me in the back of the formation." yuta explained.  
It was 4am in the SM dance practice rooms, the boys of NCT prepared for a comeback and Yuta was having trouble with a certain part of the choreography so Taeyong offered to help.

"It's not that hard if you stretch but you never do." Taeyong groans as he sat on the floor stretching out his legs. "Okay. like this Yuta." he gets up playing the music once again and moves his hips slowly, the sexual aspect came so naturally to him.

na na na na na na. eoseo ppalli pihae right cherry bomb

He spreads his legs going further down and touches the ground coming back up and looks at Yuta , stopping the music "You try next. cmon."

Yuta crosses his arms leaning against the big mirror of the dance practice room. "Can i just go to sleep? i'll get it right later. I'm tired, my face hurts." He begins to walk away before Taeyong pushes the stubborn boy against the mirror.

"No. you hear me? No. you're gonna get it tonight. Get on the fucking floor and listen to me." Taeyong wasn't playing games, Yutas been too confident lately.

Yuta was taken back by Taeyong sudden attitude and quickly obeyed, getting on the floor like he was told.  
Taeyong sat in front of him "Uncross your legs."

"Why Taeyong-"  
"Fucking do it before I do it for you Yuta." taeyong stares at Yuta with that signature look unique only to him.  
Yuta uncrossed his legs slowly so they were in front of him before Taeyong put both hands on each one of the younger boys thighs and spread them out , suddenly Taeyong was hovering over Yuta gripping under his left thigh and slowly bringing his leg up to stretch.

Yuta felt the pain radiate throughout his leg as taeyong ceaselessly brought it up further.  
"Taeyong please stop it hurts.." Yuta whines but the boys noises only encouraged taeyong to push his leg further, so far that his knee touched his chest.

Yuta didn't even know this was humanely possible for anyone except winwin. But it sure hurt like hell.  
Yuta glares at Taeyong for not stopping and squirms under his body "Okay, stop it please it hurts, hyung." he pants.  
Taeyong slowly put his leg down but kept the younger boy held down when he tried to sit up.

"taeyong." yuta grew impatient.  
"We arent done yet Nayuta. I'll tell you when you can go. so stop asking." Taeyong grips the boys other thigh, but differently. this time, he ran his hand down from Yutas side touching the soft curves the boy had and slowly rubbed his thigh before gripping it to lift it.

Yuta couldn't say much, he was just staring at Taeyongs hand movements a bit startled but certainly not enough to tell him to stop. His hyungs lingering touch made Yuta feel butterflies in his stomach.

Slowly, Taeyong brought Yutas right leg up and Yuta seemed more fussy. The second one hurt more than the first for some reason. He could barely take it. This time Yuta was letting out small winces and whines as the pink haired boy brought his long leg closer to his chest .

"I-i can't take it much more ty." Yuta warned him but that still didn't stop him.  
"We are almost there Yuta. hang on for me." taeyong said in a gentle voice as he finally got the foreign boy's leg to touch his chest completely.  
"A-are we done..?" Yuta questioned, worn out from this stretching.

"Almost. get up for me."  
Taeyong wasn't done with Yuta just yet..

He stood behind the foreign boy and slowly played the music again "follow me look in the mirror."

na na na na na na

Taeyong spread his legs out and Yuta did too, being able to easily since his hyung stretched his legs so much.

"Now bend over touch the ground like we practiced. you got it." Taeyong moved closer , so much that his chest touched Yutas back.  
He did as he was told and when he was about to come up, Taeyong put a firm hand on his back so Yuta would stay in that position, with his legs spread and his body bent forward almost in a split.

 

"T-taeyong? what do you want me to do now..?" he looks back and immediately sees his hyungs lustful eyes staring back at him.  
"Look at me in the mirror." taeyong pushes Yutas cheek towards it and Yuta complied staring at him.

Then he felt the boy's hard clothed cock pressed behind him . It was so sudden yuta gasped watches as Taeyong looked straight at yuta as he slowly started to grind his boner against his ass.

Yuta didn't stop him. Yuta oddly didn't mind this.  
The music still blared throughout the dance room the bass vibrating in his ears, only encouraging the korean boy to continue his movements.

i’m the biggest hit, i'm the biggest hit on this stage

Taeyong couldn’t help hit grab a fist full of the boys wavy hair, yuta winces slightly but he didn’t mind playing rough. Yuta took a chance and pressed his back side harder against Taeyong getting the reaction he wanted when the leader growled under his breath.

The younger boy found himself being pulled up and out against the mirror, he could feel the strong bass of the song of the song against the mirror wall.

Taeyong wasted no time undoing the boys pants and his own a bit , pressing him against the mirror harder and pushing inside his tight entrance after being granted consent and spitting on his puckered hole for lube.

Usually Taeyong would take more time, but they both knew they needed eachother now. As soon as he filled the younger boy up, the two of them were gasping and writhing desperate for movement , desperate for each other.

Each time the leader thrusted forward, the younger pushed back, his breath clouding the mirror in front of him. The music thankfully drowning out all of the moans and pants emitting from the two.

Taeyong had both his hands tightly around Yutas limp waist pushing into him harder each time he rammed into the boys tight walls. Yuta could barely stand with how good he felt. His moans were louder , more eager than the leaders. Usually he would be embarrassed but the moment was too euphoric for it to matter. Both his sweaty palms against the mirror his knees grew weaker with each one of his leaders thrusts. “T-tae..” he choked out weakly.

With that Taeyong already knew Yuta couldnt hold himself up, so he pulled out briefly, earning a whine from the younger. He turned him around quickly and picked him up holding the back of his thighs, then pushed back in rewarding yuta for being patient. The leader instructed him to hold onto him as he brought Yutas long legs onto his shoulders, which is further than the boy could stretch.

He wasn’t all that flexible until now. Yuta didn’t argue, only winced at the sudden pain in his legs, at this point with how wrecked he was he’d do anything to please his leader.

Taeyong in no time was at it again, slamming into the boy relentlessly enjoying the sweet sounds Yuta made when he was getting fucked this well. The leader knew he had found yutas special spot when the boys nails raked down his back and cute desperate moans grew louder. Yuta no longer could utter a word in korean, his native tongue was the only thing he could speak with how torn apart he was. But Yuta felt so good, so full, he couldn’t think straight.

Taeyongs thrusts were now quicker and more erratic, both of them approaching their peak. Even without words they knew, it was a seventh sense. At the same time they reached their climaxes , both their moans blending together in harmony.

Just as the song reached its end so did they, and the exhaustion caught up to them as Taeyong fell back onto the cold floor of the dance room with yuta safely on top of him. the room was quiet , only their pants and small giggles filling the room as they register what they had just done.  
Yutas messy hair and flushed face was a beautiful sight above the leader. He moved hair behind the boys ear and softly left a loving kiss against the tip of his nose.  
“I think you should be able to do the dance fine now that i taught you..” he smirks slightly

A shy smile spread across Yutas lips. “ Thank you sensei..” he whispered “Now i’ll never forget.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! it’s my first time posting a fic and writing somewhat detailed smut. Sorry for any errors x i hope you enjoyed ! ありがとう！


End file.
